fmafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Bernard Folcher
|age = 33 |height = 190.5cm (6' 3") |weight = 102kg (225lbs) |occupation = Enforcer |affiliation = Handel Merchant Group |family = | marital status = Single |goal = Make money through violent means | status = Alive |skill = Combat |weapons = Knuckle Duster |unique trait = |first = Unknown }} A long time enforcer of the Handel Merchant Group, those that dare interfere with Handel business may find themselves under the boot of this ruthless brute of a man. Even those unfortunate enough to look at Bernard the wrong way can find themselves eating dirt before they even know what hit them. Appearance Nearly half a foot taller than the average man, Bernard's presence is more than enough to intimate most people. Though Bernard doesn't boast an overly impressive physique, mostly due to a relatively poor diet, constant exercise has given him a notable bulk, making him appear even larger than he really is. His wild long hair, usually kept tied back in a spiky ponytail, and scruffy facial hair give him a rough, unkempt feel to his appearance. Bernard's attire had vastly improved since his teen years, wearing torn pants, stained shirts and tattered jackets. Bernard now almost always where an expensive black and white jacket, ready to brutalize anyone whom dares damage it. Underneath the coat is usually a simple black shirt, though in the comfort of his own home Bernard sometimes wears his jacket without a shirt underneath. The jacket contains hidden pockets where Bernard tends to store his knuckle dusters. Personality Bernard is a rather restless individual, never able to stay stationary for very long. He is often seen tapping his foot when forced to remain stationary for longer than a few minutes. This is likely due to his adrenaline junkie nature, always looking for something dangerous to do. Most often this is picking fights, more often than not fights he is confident he will win. Bernard isn't shy during physical confrontation, not minding taking a blow or two from a weaker opponent, in his mind adding to the thrill. Despite his thrill seeking tendencies. Bernard is usually quite quiet. He prefers not to engage in conversations, especially with those not part of Handel. This reserved demeanor masked am incredibly short fuse, as Bernard seeks any and all excuses to release his inner rage and inflict pain on others. Bernard had even been known to viciously assault pedestrians who bump into him, regardless of race, age or gender. History Most people would be ashamed of having the same background as Bernard, but he attributes it to his success as an enforcer, which currently provides him with a moderately luxurious lifestyle. Born in East City, both of Bernard's parents were abusive of him, treating him as a pest that wouldn't go away. Bernard's father was killed during the Ishvalen War of Extermination, leaving his mother heartbroken, turning to alcohol, dubious relationships and abusing Bernard more often. In his teens, Bernard snapped, shoving his mother off the third story balcony of their apartment. Due to his mother's known struggle with alcoholism, no one even suspected that Bernard had anything to do with his mother's dead. Not long after, Bernard began engaging in frequent criminal activity, including mugging and armed robbery. After a botched theft, Bernard coincidentally found himself running into a member of the Handel Trade Group while attempting to evade the authorities. Quickly resorting the threatening the old merchant to remain quiet, Bernard waited for the soldiers pursuing him to leave. As Bernard was about to leave, the merchant offered the young man a job. Thinking it was a joke, Bernard left the merchant behind. It wasn't till a month later when Bernard again encountered the merchant that he realized it was a legitimate offer, acting as an enforced for the Handel's criminal network. Without hesitation, Bernard accepted. Equipment Knuckle Duster Though Bernard became accustom to cheap weapons such as shivs, kitchen knives and clubs in his late teens, as he grew older and larger he became more and more adept at hand to hand combat, able to overpower the average man with ease. Though Bernard still prefers to feel his enemies crumble under to force of his fists, he almost always carried a set of knuckle dusters on him, the weapons augmenting his already brutal punches. Often the dusters are used to gain an unfair advantage against opponents that are capable of challenging Bernard's physical might, or simply to aid in punishing an opponent Bernard has a particular distaste for. Powers & Abilities Hand to Hand Combat Though he has no official training, his many years as an enforcer has given Bernard plenty of time to perfect his craft. Possessing strength well above average, Bernard tends to deliver heavy handed strikes mixed in with the occasional slam to drop those he deems his opponents. When outmatched, either by strength or skill, Bernard often resorts to using knuckle dusters to augment his strikes without having to change his technique. This has proved effective on more than one occasion, as well as other underhanded tactics Bernard uses to gain the advantage in battle. Quotes "Your begging for a closed casket." Trivia Category:Heart of Sin